


Tiny beacon of hope

by MatsuriSuri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Covers the entire game, F/M, Gen, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell WoL - Freeform, Later Romance, Will update tags and characters later on, we need more lalafells as WoL in fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuriSuri/pseuds/MatsuriSuri
Summary: The world of Hydaelyn is one Kinesis has wanted to explore for many years ever since she had read about its various continents and people. She finally strikes out on her own but as fate would have it she would become the very hope for Eorzea. A tiny beacon of hope.





	Tiny beacon of hope

**Author's Note:**

> The following a retelling of pretty much all of FFXIV and its expansions (Including ShadowBringers when it releases). Yeah, I know real original, but being a huge fan and with it being the 5th anniversary I decided to celebrate it with a story in the Point Of View of my Lalafell. Since I haven’t really seen people use Lalafells in stories relating to FFXIV that much. I will not be diverging much from canon which means all canon deaths are still in.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy seeing the story through the eyes of my tiny yet courageous Lalafell! If you have any suggestion on any specific quest you’d like me to use in the story feel free to comment on them as I often miss certain quest while playing.

In the harsh deserts of Thanalan laid a village east of Ul’dah it was a small village with a population of fifty made up of the Lalafellin people who were merchants and traders. It quiet little village everyone knew each other and was willing to help another the perfect and loving place to raise families. The small village named Ula’Ree was the perfect place to grow up in, and with how protective the Lalafell were,  the various dangers of the land were nothing more than a small caution. Of course, all kids must grow, and as it was The tradition when the young became old enough to strike out on their own, they either stay to follow the long tradition of continuing the trading and merchant way. Or they set out on their own to become Adventurers, Mercenaries, Proud soldiers to defend Ul’dah and the Sultana, and more.

Neither side was discouraged nor was it encouraged the village believed one's path was up to them. One such member making her choice was a young female Dunesfolk helping her father load her tiny but full bag onto the cart heading to Ul’dah. Her mother was nearby holding another bag with some small thing to help her start her journey such as enough Gil to buy food or weapons, extra snack for the road, and most importantly a little quilt made with love so that she could be warm during the ever cold desert nights. As she climbs aboard to sit down on one of the seats her mother calls for her attention one last time as she turns around the father runs up quickly out of breath with a sword in his arms. 

He climbs aboard and places the sword which she identifies as a gladiator Longsword in her hands “I know the guild master will give you a sword when you reach Ul’dah but in the meantime use this as protection against the beast of Thanalan.” The daughter looks at sword it wasn’t anything special just your basic shortsword, but the fact it was made by her father as a way of supporting her steps of becoming an adventurer made her tear up. Without any hesitation, she hugs her father tightly “Thank you so much, Papa! I promise I'll be safe out there and make both of you proud!”. The Cart driver announces it time to leave and for all other patrons to come aboard.

The father gets off as other Lalafells, and other attendants from the previous ride come aboard. As she sits down, the little Dunesfolk was next to two young Elezen which loom to be 16 summers old. On her side was an older hyur gentleman looking around as if checking if all was good.

The cart driver climbs above the front grabbing a pole that reminded her of a fishing line on the end was ahead of gysahl greens and throwing it out in front of Chocobo quickly grabbing the reins as the Chocobo start moving. 

“Stay safe out there Kinesis! Write to us when you can!” Her mother yells out emotionally waving goodbye as tears stream down her face. The two waved their daughter goodbye as Kinesis waved back one last time. The two parents embraced each other in joy and sadness their child had finally grown up they could only pray to Nald'thal that she stayed safe. As the two parents entered their home which seemed empty now with Kinesis gone the mother looked to her husband “Mememota do you think she will be fine out there?” She asks worriedly forher daughter. Mememota sighs “Honestly I don’t know Shadede but I have a feeling that our daughter has embarked on a special journey where that journey takes her is up to the realm. Now come along I do believe we still have some armor to make.” he says gently to her as the two put on their aprons and grabbed their tools they take a look at the ever warm sun. It was a new day and a new journey for all of them.


End file.
